1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a keeping case for small animals such as rabbits and ferrets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keeping case for small animals such as rabbits and ferrets is provided with an upward-opening lower receiving base, a downward-opening upper cage (small animal container), and a waste-receiving tray (drawer tray) stored in the lower receiving base as to be drawn out.
In a conventional keeping case as described above, as shown in FIG. 7, an upper cage 43 is placed on a staged portion 42 formed near an opening upper edge of a lower receiving base 41, and a waste-receiving tray 44, for receiving waste such as food left (scattered) by the small animals, is disposed on a bottom portion side of the lower receiving base 41 (refer to Japanese provisional publication No. H8-154521, for example).
Further, although not shown in FIG. 7, a floor plate of net is placed on a second staged portion formed on a middle portion in vertical direction below the first staged portion 42 of the lower receiving base 41 and above the waste-receiving tray 44.
In the conventional keeping case, the waste-receiving tray 44 is disposed in the lower receiving base 41 as to form a gap with an inner face 45 of peripheral wall of the lower receiving base 41 for drawing the waste-receiving tray 44. Therefore, waste 47 such as excrement, dropped hair, and food remainder of the small animals drops on a bottom face 46 of the lower receiving base 41 through the gap, so cleaning of the case is unsanitary and causes much labor because the bottom face 46 of the lower receiving base 41 needs cleaning after the waste-receiving tray 44 is drawn out.
And, the construction of the lower receiving base 41 is complicated with the two staged portions and not preferable for its appearance.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a keeping case for small animals with which the waste such as excrement, dropped hair, and food remainder of the small animals can be certainly dropped within the waste-receiving tray which is very easily cleaned, that is to say, the waste is certainly gathered in the receiving tray without falling out of the receiving tray, the construction is simple, the opening lower edge of the small animal container is placed on and held by the inner brim portion and hidden by the peripheral wall, and the appearance of the case is made preferably simple because the peripheral face of the peripheral wall is made a fine vertical smooth face.